Lorel Martindale
Lorel Martindale is a half-elf who was born and raised with the Pennykettle tribe in the Neverfall Forest. He began learning the ways of the bards from a young age. He was brought to Dawnwrithe along with his father Ragnar . He enjoys learning, and entertaining his family. Living in a tight-nit community has made him very trusting. Before Dawnwrithe Lorel is the son of Ragnar and Suzanna Martindale . He was raised with his extended family in an elven camp. One night, when he was only five years old, he awoke when he heard voices outside and when he noticed his father was missing he left the tent. What he saw outside was his father gutting an attempted thief like a fish. When Rgnar noticed the small boy he quickly pulled Lorel back into the tent and explained to him that he had done it, because if he hadn't, the man could have hurt one of the tribe. Lorel asked, "Dad, what if someone comes here who you can't stop?" To which Ragnar responded with, "There isn't a man on this plane or any other that I would let hurt you," seeing that his son was still worried he added, "and starting tomorrow you'll be able to protect yourself, your mother and anyone else who's in danger." The next day Ragnar began teaching him how to fight. By the age of seven Lorel had already learned how to play many instruments and often played them for his tribe. It was around this time that he learned that some people could contol certain magics using the power of music. When he first told his parents of his interest in this Ragnar was skeptical, he never liked involviing himself in magic of any kind. After succumbing to Suzanna and Lorels pleas he gave Lorel all the support he could, buying him all the books he could find on the subject, and even hiring a teacher for a few years. He also became interested in history and read many books on this subject as well. Although, Ragnar would be sure to keep him from seeing anything that had to do with his invlovement in the fight against the Maelstrom. Appearance (as of the begining of Dawnwrithe) Lorel is an average sized half-elf who has a mildly athletic build. He is a very care-free and trusting person, and it shows in his face. He began adventuring at the very young age of 16. He has long,dark hair which looks slightly redish in the light, there is one single lock of silvery hair as well. He usually keeps his hair in a half-up pony tail. He's fair-skinned and his eyes are light brown. He often wears a ratty, brown, wool cloak with elven leather clothes beneath. He usually carries a rapier, dagger, and hand crossbow given to him by his parents. He also uses a pan flute that his uncle helped him make. Personality and Traits Lorel is a very trusting,and happy person, having been brought up in an elven camp. He enjoys playing music to cheer up his friends and family. Like most young men he wants to prove that he can handle his own problems by himself. He's not afraid to kill and he was taught how to by his father. He likes to clean and admire the dagger given to him by Ragnar. Even with all of this happiness, there is a darkness in him that he has inheirited from his father. (the specifics of which I will not give here because it would ruin it for the other players) Category:Player Characters